Prunelle x Sonia (Franquin) - One shots
by Fantasiette
Summary: Disclaimer: Prunelle et Sonia appartiennent aux éditions Dupuis, et surtout à Franquin. Petit ensemble de scènes autour de Léon Prunelle, de Franquin, et de Sonia, personnage que j'ai repris et étoffé. Au départ, c'était une requête... et j'aime de plus en plus ce pairing :)
1. Panne providentielle

**I**

Léon Prunelle était un homme intelligent. Toujours premier de la classe, il avait mené un parcours sans faute de la maternelle jusqu'à son diplôme de cinquième année en école de journalisme, dont il était sorti avec les honneurs. C'était aussi un homme sociable et charismatique, qu'on appréciait facilement car il était très altruiste. Aujourd'hui rédacteur en chef au Journal de Spirou, il aurait pu être un homme heureux et comblé, serein.

Mais voilà, Prunelle était un homme torturé.

Toujours en proie à l'anxiété, il passait ses journées à courir et il était capable de piquer des colères monumentales. Perfectionniste, et craignant toujours de ne pas être à la hauteur, c'était un véritable bourreau de travail, capable de veiller des nuits entières, susceptible de piquer une crise pour un petit détail. En plus, Léon était jaloux de Fantasio, co-rédacteur du journal de Spirou, et également reporter au Moustic. Il voyait en Fantasio tout ce qui lui pensait ne pas être: séduisant, beau, insolent, drôle, brillant. De plus, contrairement à lui, Fantasio était un peu misanthrope; non pas qu'il ne soit pas capable de se mettre en quatre pour aider et se faire apprécier de ses collègues, non, mais il avait cette facilité à se détacher des problèmes, à les regarder de manière froide et objective, et à les empêcher de le dévorer. Ainsi, Fantasio était si bon comédien que Léon ignorait qu'au fond, il était comme lui: il manquait cruellement de confiance en lui.

Mais surtout, ce que Léon enviait le plus chez Fantasio, c'était son habileté à courtiser une femme, justement parce que comme il était gay et amoureux de Spirou, il n'y avait aucun enjeu derrière, il gardait toujours le contrôle. Léon, lui, bien que n'ayant rien à envier à Fantasio quand il s'agissait de dire ses quatre vérités à quelqu'un, était en revanche bien plus novice en matière de flirt, alors même que Fantasio était son cadet de près de dix ans. En plus, Fantasio était un artiste complet, et donc un poète et un comédien hors pair. Il savait éblouir d'une phrase, d'un mot, il savait cacher ses doutes et ses faiblesses derrière un masque rieur, une réplique assassine. Prunelle lui, était beaucoup plus facilement affecté par les remarques des autres, et lorsqu'il se trouvait face à une femme qui lui plaisait, il se sentait ridicule. Fantasio lui avait bien donné maints conseils, mais Prunelle oubliait tout dans les yeux d'une jeune et jolie femme, comme Sonia.

Sonia Elakhan était en effet une très jolie jeune femme de vingt cinq ans, originaire d'un pays oriental appelé le Rakhistan, petite monarchie vieille de plusieurs millénaires, qui se situait entre l'Iran, l'Afghanistan et le Pakistan. Comme Léon, elle était brillante, et avait décroché un master de lettres modernes à l'université de Riveroyale, la plus réputée de la région, en se spécialisant dans l'histoire de la bande dessinée. Avec un tel curriculum, Dupuis l'avait tout de suite embauchée à la rédaction, et cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elle travaillait sous les ordres de Léon...qui était tombé fou amoureux d'elle. Sonia était jeune, jolie et intelligente, mais c'était aussi une femme très discrète, humble et timide. Elle riait facilement, et tout le monde l'aimait. En outre, elle ne parlait presque jamais d'elle, mais était toujours prompte à écouter les autres et à leur donner des conseils. Bref, Sonia avait toutes les qualités du monde, mais comme Léon, elle était d'une nature angoissée, et elle était émotive.

Et surtout, elle ressentait exactement la même chose pour Léon.

Depuis près de deux ans donc, tous deux se tournaient autour, se faisaient des politesses et des galanteries, s'observaient en coin, rougissaient lorsque l'autre se trouvait à proximité... La rédaction entière avait compris qu'ils se plaisaient, mais tous deux, persuadés ne pas être assez bien aux yeux de l'autre, ne se rendaient pas compte de la réalité de la situation.

**II**

Un jeudi après-midi, alors que Léon rêvait dans l'ascenseur de la rédaction, celui-ci ralentit et s'immobilisa devant le quatrième étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le coeur de Prunelle s'arrêta net quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sonia. Celle ci rougit d'un coup, et entra en baissant légèrement la tête :

"Bonjour Monsieur Prunelle, balbutia-t-elle.

- B...Hem! Bonjour Sonia", s'étrangla Léon, avant de se maudire intérieurement.

La jeune femme s'avança pour appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, et Prunelle voulut la devancer par galanterie. Résultat, leurs mains se rencontrèrent, et la jeune femme sourit malgré elle, éblouissant Léon de ses dents blanches, l'envoyant tout droit au paradis. Puis ils se murèrent dans un silence gêné, les mains jointes, les yeux fixés sur leurs chaussures. L'ascenseur se mit en branle, et descendit doucement vers les étages inférieurs.

Puis subitement, ils se mirent à parler tous deux en même temps:

"Je...

- Il fallait que..."

Ils se regardèrent, et sourirent de nouveau, amusés par le cliché de la situation.

"Je vous en prie, disait Prunelle

- Non, non, après vous...

- Permettez moi d'insister..."

Ils se firent des politesses pendant une bonne minute, puis Léon finit par prendre la parole:

"Je voulais vous dire que je vous avais trouvé fantastique à la conférence d'hier, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Oh...vraiment? dit Sonia en triturant ses ongles, ne sachant plus ou se mettre.

- Oui, vraiment. Vous étiez passionnante.

- Eh bien je vous remercie beaucoup... Figurez-vous que j'allais dire la même chose de vous. Vous êtes très charismatique, et votre intervention m'a captivée.

- Oh, vous exagérez, tout le monde dormait... dit Prunelle en souriant bêtement, triturant ses lunettes.

- Pas moi en tout cas", dit Sonia en riant.

Ils se regardèrent, et souriaient timidement lorsque soudain, l'ascenseur s'arrêta dans un grand bruit métallique, et la cabine fut plongée dans le noir.

« LéOon ! s'écria Sonia d'une petite voix, appelant pour la première fois Prunelle par son prénom.

- Heu...Oui...Oui Sonia, je suis là. », répondit le rédacteur, touché par la réaction de la jeune femme.

Il sentit Sonia qui tâtonnait à sa recherche. Son coeur se gonfla de tendresse, et quelque chose le poussa à lui prendre la main.

« Là...Je suis là. Hem...N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est qu'une petite panne », dit-il, ne croyant pas à sa propre audace.

Sonia serra sa main, et balbutia :

« Merci, Monsieur Prunelle.

- Ce n'est rien. Et... appelez-moi Léon", dit il en rougissant dans le noir.

Ils se turent un moment. Sonia chercha un sujet de conversation.

" J...j'ai vu que vous semblez vous intéresser de près à l'astronomie? demanda Sonia en tâchant de maîtriser sa voix.

- Oui, absolument, à quoi avez vous vu cela?

- Il y a toujours une ou deux revues sur le sujet sur votre bureau..."

Prunelle, confiant car sur un terrain qu'il connaissait bien et qui le passionnait , rit:

"Oui vous avez raison, je m'intéresse beaucoup à la science en général. "

Léon se mit à parler pendant une dizaine de minutes, et Sonia tentait de se concentrer sur ses paroles, sur le contact de sa main dans la sienne, mais en fait, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. En effet, depuis l'adolescence, elle avait développé une peur panique du noir et de l'enfermement, et souffrait de violentes crises d'angoisse dans ce genre de situation.

"Non...Non... Pas maintenant...Pas devant lui..." se disait elle dans sa tête, luttant contre la peur qui montait en elle. Mais dans son esprit, la conscience d'être enfermée dans une cabine étroite dans l'obscurité totale fit ressurgir les démons de sa jeunesse. Dans son coeur, les noirs tentacules de la terreur grandirent malgré sa lutte. Elle tenta de respirer profondément, de se concentrer sur Prunelle, mais son souffle se fit bientôt court, et dans le noir, des formes spectrales commencèrent à se dessiner. Elle ne devait pas craquer. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant Prunelle, elle en mourrait de honte. Mais la panique finit par la gagner. Mortifiée, elle se dégagea de Léon et se recroquevilla contre le mur, fermant les yeux, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle commença à haleter, cherchant son souffle.

« Sonia, ça va ? s'inquiéta Prunelle.

- ...Oui...Ce n'est rien...Ca va passer... ».

Mais elle éclata en sanglots, et se tourna contre le mur.

**III**

Prunelle, fut complètement abasourdi, et resta un moment cloué sur place. Puis, ému par ces sanglots, il s'avança vers leur source, et finit par poser ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme :

"Bon sang, Sonia, mais que vous arrive-t-il?!"

Sonia ne put répondre tout de suite. Elle respirait difficilement, aspirant l'air à grandes goulées sonores, paniquée:

"Je...C'est...une...crise d'angoisse... Enfermée..dans le noir... Je ne le supporte pas..."

Elle ponctua ces mots d'un sanglot sonore, qui brisa le coeur de Prunelle, et fit immédiatement fondre sa timidité:

« Oh, allons, allons, Sonia...Allons, venez dans mes bras, c'est fini, je suis là. »

Il fit pivoter la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui. Sonia, honteuse, essaya légèrement de résister et de se détourner, mais Prunelle cala son visage contre sa poitrine puis la serra avec force dans ses bras. Sonia finit par se laisser aller, et se blottit contre son torse en agrippant sa chemise :

« Je...suis...tellement navrée...C'est...C'est ridicule... Hoqueta-t-elle.

- Chuuuuuut...Allons, allons...N'ayez pas peur, n'ayez pas honte...Là...Calmez-vous...Je suis là...Je suis là, je vous protège...»

Tandis que la jeune femme respirait son odeur à pleins poumons, il ferma les yeux et posa une main tendre dans ses longs cheveux noirs, enfouissant davantage son visage dans sa poitrine, souriant malgré lui. Depuis l'arrivée de Sonia à la rédaction, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de l'étreindre brièvement lors d'un accès de stress ou de tristesse intense, mais il avait rêvé des centaines de fois de cet instant particulier. Il avait imaginé tous les scénarios qui lui permettraient de tenir cette femme dans ses bras, de la consoler tendrement, de sentir ses lèvres et ses larmes sur sa peau, de serrer son corps contre le sien. Il s'était réveillé des centaines de nuits les bras serrés autour de son torse nu, refermés autour de cette silhouette qui le hantait. Tandis qu'il la tenait fermement contre lui, la berçant au rythme de ses sanglots effrayés, son émotion lui faisait de la peine, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un plaisir coupable et de savourer chaque instant. Il était enfin le héros qu'il rêvait d'être, protégeant la femme qu'il aimait, s'érigeant en rempart entre elle et ses démons, et il redoutait que ce soit encore un rêve. Mais Sonia était bien là, blottie contre sa poitrine, et son parfum était bien réel, comme la douceur des boucles de ses cheveux, ou la chaleur de ses larmes sur la peau de son torse.

« Chuuuuuuuuuuuut...allons, allons, tout va bien...ça va aller...Chhhhhhut, ça va aller...", murmura-t-il, se retenant de justesse d'ajouter « ma chérie ».

Sonia agrippa sa chemise de plus belle et se mit à trembler dans ses bras.

"Léon, ne me lâchez pas, je vous en prie..., dit-elle en respirant avec difficulté.

- Je vous tiens, Sonia, je vous tiens dans mes bras, je ne vous lâcherai jamais... N'ayez pas peur... Respirez...Je suis là. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne vous faire du mal, vous entendez?" répondit Prunelle avec tendresse.

Il resserra ses bras autour de la jeune femme et voûta les épaules pour envelopper Sonia dans une étreinte puissante et protectrice, maîtrisant ses tremblements. Puis il lui vint une idée:

"Oh! Suis je bête, pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt!"

Il plongea une main dans la poche de son pantalon et en tira son téléphone, qu'il alluma. L'appareil diffusa aussitôt une faible lueur bleutée:

"Là, regardez Sonia, tout va bien."

Sonia se concentra sur la lumière du téléphone. Elle se repéra de nouveau dans l'ascenseur; elle en distingua les murs, le sol, le plafond. Puis elle se concentra sur le col de la chemise de Prunelle, et du coin de l'œil, elle distingua la main qui gardait son visage plaqué contre le torse du journaliste tandis que l'autre brandissait le téléphone. Puis elle tourna la tête et logea de nouveau son visage dans le torse de Léon, cachant son nez, ses lèvres et ses yeux dans les poils sombres qui recouvraient abondamment sa poitrine.

Prunelle régla le téléphone pour qu'il ne s'éteigne pas, puis le posa sur le sol avant de replacer son bras autour de la jeune femme, tandis que celle ci se blottissait encore un peu plus contre lui.

"Je veux que vous respiriez avec moi, à fond, dit Léon. A trois, vous inspirez...Un, deux, trois..."

Il inspira profondément, et son torse se gonfla sous le visage de Sonia, qui l'imita avec difficulté.

"Expirez..."

Léon souffla, puis reprit une nouvelle inspiration:

"Inspirez..."

Il réitéra l'opération plusieurs fois, et Sonia essayait de se caler sur les mouvements de son torse, inspirant son odeur masculine, expirant doucement, tâchant de maîtriser ses hoquets, de calmer son coeur battant, de se libérer du poids qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Léon la berça doucement pendant un long moment, et lentement, Sonia s'apaisa. Fermant les yeux, elle respira l'odeur de Prunelle, et se concentra sur la force de son étreinte.

Prunelle finit par remarquer son apaisement:

"Là...là...ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui... oui, je crois que c'est fini..."

Pour autant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit mine de se dégager.

"Je suis désolée, dit Sonia.

- Il ne faut pas. Nous avons tous nos démons", répondit Léon, en la serrant toujours contre lui.

Nouveau silence.

"Personne ne sait, au bureau, dit soudain Sonia.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirai rien à personne." Répondit Prunelle, comprenant le sous entendu de la jeune femme.

Silence. Léon continuait son mouvement lent, de droite à gauche, berçant la jeune femme.

"Cela fait longtemps que vous souffrez de ce genre de crises d'angoisse aiguës?" Finit-il par demander d'une voix douce.

Sonia ne répondit pas tout de suite.

"Depuis l'adolescence."

Léon digéra l'information.

"Un évènement particulier?"

Sonia, instinctivement, se blottit encore un peu contre lui. Prunelle le remarqua, et, obéissant a une impulsion soudaine, il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant avec tendresse:

"Oui..." murmura t elle, la gorge nouée.

Elle se tut, et Léon comprit qu'il touchait à quelque chose de très douloureux. Il prit le visage de Sonia dans ses mains, le dégagea de sa poitrine, et le leva vers lui. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, faiblement éclairés, de la jeune femme, il lui dit:

"Sachez, Sonia, que si vous éprouvez un jour le besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer, de bras pour vous réconforter, d'une oreille pour vous écouter, je serai là. Toujours, je vous le promets."

Prunelle ne se reconnaissait pas lui même. Transfiguré, la vulnérabilité de Sonia lui donnait envie de la protéger contre le monde entier, et annihilait totalement sa timidité à son égard. La jeune femme sourit, et une petite larme coula sur ses joues déjà humides, une larme pleine de douloureux fantômes. Prunelle s'empressa de l'essuyer d'une main tendre, puis il lui rendit son sourire.

Sonia plaça sa main sur celle de Léon, la maintenant sur sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ressemblait à un ange, se dit Prunelle, attendri. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, et ils se contemplèrent un moment dans la lumière bleutée du téléphone. Sonia plongea dans les yeux sombres de Prunelle, à travers ses épaisses lunettes noires, avant de glisser sur sa chevelure de jais agrémentée de quelques mèches poivre et sel sur les tempes. Elle s'attarda sur ses lèvres fines, sur le collier de barbe noire qui soulignait sa mâchoire anguleuse. Puis elle descendit le long des muscles marqués de son cou, jusqu'à atteindre le col de sa chemise qui s'ouvrait sur la toison sombre de son torse, à laquelle s'accrochaient encore quelques unes de ses larmes.

Prunelle n'était pas d'une beauté extraordinaire, mais Sonia en était folle, et la tendresse dont il venait juste de faire preuve à son égard avait décuplé l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle caressa doucement son torse, chassant les dernières larmes qui s'accrochaient à ses poils noirs:

"Je... Regardez ce que j'ai fait... , dit elle pour justifier son geste.

- Ca n'a aucune importance, Sonia.", répondit Prunelle.

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui, et, d'un même mouvement, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre.

**IV**

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque retentit un grand coup sur la porte:

"Léon! C'est toi qui es là dedans?!" cria la voix de Spirou.

Comme émergeant d'un rêve, Prunelle et Sonia se séparèrent, et rougirent:

"Oui, oui c'est moi Spirou, je suis avec Sonia.

- Non sérieusement?! s'écria la voix moqueuse de Fantasio, chargée de sous entendus.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter, sombre idiot? S'énerva Léon, ouvrez cette foutue porte.

- J'y suis presque..." dit Spirou dans l'effort.

Les portes finirent par s'ouvrir grâce au pied de biche que manoeuvrait le rouquin, et Sonia et Prunelle clignèrent des yeux lorsque la lumière les atteignit. Ils s'aperçurent que la cabine s'était bloquée entre deux étages. Spirou et Fantasio s'agenouillèrent et tendirent la main à l'intérieur:

"Allez-y Sonia" dit Prunelle.

La jeune femme lui sourit sans le regarder, et attrapa les mains des deux journalistes qui la hissèrent à l'extérieur. Quand elle fut sortie, Prunelle récupéra son téléphone et se hissa lui même hors de la cabine.

"Bon, je suppose que c'était encore un coup de ce rogntudjuu de Gaston?! s'écria Prunelle.

- Tout juste, répondit Fantasio.

- Si jamais je lui mets la main dessus..."

Je l'embrasse, se dit il dans son for intérieur. Puis il croisa le regard amusé de Fantasio, qui, bien sûr, n'était pas dupe, et avait lu dans ses pensées aussi clairement que dans un livre ouvert.

"Ça c'est sûr, il mérite une bonne correction." Dit-il en se retenant de rire.

Prunelle rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, et eut envie de massacrer le blond.

"Bon, le technicien est en route pour réparer ça. Prunelle, amène toi, on doit s'occuper du réagencement de la chronique XII, dit Fantasio, pour sortir Léon de l'embarras.

- Sonia, j'ai aussi quelque chose à te demander, tu veux bien m'accompagner dans mon bureau? Demanda Spirou.

- Bien sûr Spirou. Je te suis.

- Allons y, Fantasio", déclara Prunelle.

Spirou et Fantasio emportèrent donc Sonia et Prunelle chacun de leur côté. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner dans le couloir, Léon se retourna. De l'autre côté, Sonia l'imita, et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils se sourirent, et chacun comprit dans les yeux de l'autre qu'en l'espace d'une demie heure dans cet ascenseur, leur relation avait pris un tout nouveau chemin.


	2. L'esclave et la princesse

C'était belle nuit d'été, dont le noir manteau surplombait la ville qui peu à peu s'endormait. Le ciel brillait de mille feux, car cette nuit s'était parée de ses plus beaux atours, offrant aux pauvres mortels de la Terre un spectacle éblouissant: la voie lactée dans toute sa splendeur. Sur une branche du chêne du 26 rue des orangers, avait lieu le premier cours d'astronomie d'un petit moineau, dispensé par son érudite maman.

"Alors là, tu vois, c'est le Sagittaire!, dit la mère moineau à son petit, qui pointait son bec vers les étoiles.

- C'est quoi le Mafitaire, môman?

- Le Sa-gi-ttaire. C'était un maître centaure, très sage, qui savait beaucoup de choses, comme toi, quand tu seras grand!

- Mais c'est quoi un Centaure, môman?

- Un centaure est une créature mythologique, mi-humaine, mi-cheval."

Le petit moineau fit la moue:

"Mais môman, je ne vois pas de Centaure dans le ciel, moi!

- Ah, bien sûr, les figures ne sont jamais dessinées aussi nettement... Ce sont les anciens qui ont dressé cette carte du ciel pour pouvoir observer les mouvements des astres. Ca sert aussi à se repérer depuis la Terre."

Le petit moineau resta silencieux. Puis il tendit de nouveau le cou:

"Et ça, môman, qu'est-ce que c'est? C'est une constellation aussi?

- Oui... Bravo! Ca, c'est..."

Elle fut interrompue par le bruit d'une voiture qui se gara dans la rue, derrière la voiture garée dans l'allée de la maison. En sortirent un homme et une femme, tous deux dotés de cheveux d'un noir d'encre. L'homme devait avoir une quarantaine d'années, et la femme était plus jeune, pas plus de la trentaine, se dit la maman moineau:

"Mômaaan, c'est quoi alors?

- Mmh? Ah oui! Alors ça c'est le Lion!"

Tandis qu'elle continuait son cours à son petit, Prunelle et Sonia, car c'étaient eux, se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la maison.

Ce soir là, Prunelle, sur les conseils de Spirou, avait enfin invité Sonia à sortir. Ils avaient commencé par aller boire un verre en début de soirée, mais comme ils s'entendaient à merveille et que chacun s'attachait de plus en plus à l'autre, Léon avait emmené Sonia dîner dans un beau restaurant du centre ville. Leur soirée avait commencé timidement, chacun ne sachant trop que dire à l'autre, tétanisés par la peur de déplaire, mais petit à petit, ils s'étaient ouverts leurs coeurs, et avaient commencé à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi. Ils étaient tous deux très cultivés, avaient beaucoup de points communs, ainsi que certains centres d'intérêts très différents, qui permettait à chacun d'initier l'autre à tel ou tel sujet. Prunelle avait ainsi découvert que Sonia avait une sensibilité artistique très poussée, et qu'elle touchait à tous les domaines:

"Vous chantez de l'opéra?! s'était-il extasié.

- Oh, j'ai arrêté depuis un moment... Mais je suivais des cours quand j'étais à l'université, oui.

- Mais pourquoi diable avez-vous arrêté? demanda Prunelle.

- Ah, manque de temps, surtout. Et puis j'avais envie de passer à autre chose... De reprendre la peinture par exemple.

- Parce que vous peignez aussi?!"

De son côté, Sonia avait découvert que Léon était extrêmement calé en sciences, et particulièrement en astronomie, domaine dans lequel il se plaisait à écrire des nouvelles de science-fiction, quand il avait le temps.

"J'adorerais lire une de vos nouvelles, s'était exclamée Sonia.

- Ah, alors il faudra me chanter une chanson, ou me montrer une de vos oeuvres!"

Sonia l'avait gratifié d'un sourire si étincelant que Prunelle avait cru défaillir. Elle avait levé son verre dans sa direction:

"C'est une promesse?

- C'est une promesse.", avait répondu Léon, désirant plus que tout que ce fût la première d'une longue et belle histoire.

Sur ces mots, ils avaient trinqué.

Oui vraiment, c'avait été une des plus belles soirées que Léon avait jamais passées, et chaque minute qui s'écoulait, Sonia l'éblouissait, le fascinait. Toute la soirée, il avait été si heureux d'être avec elle qu'il l'avait fait rire aux éclats, et il se délectait à chaque fois de ses yeux pétillants de bonheur, de son rire cristallin. De la même manière, cette soirée n'avait fait que confirmer les sentiments de Sonia. Elle trouvait Prunelle brillant, drôle et profondément humain, et elle savait que c'était l'homme avec lequel elle voulait passer le restant de ses jours.

Sonia poussa la porte du jardin, et là, elle leva les yeux au ciel:

"Oh seigneur...", dit-elle, estomaquée devant la beauté du ciel.

Prunelle ne suivit pas tout de suite son regard: il en profita pour l'admirer sous tous les angles. Puis il leva lui aussi les yeux au ciel:

"Ah, c'est une nuit magnifique que nous avons là..."

La jeune femme le regarda, et posa une main sur son bras, le faisant frémir:

"Léon, parlez-moi des étoiles, apprenez-moi les constellations, je veux tout savoir!"

Elle le regarda avec des yeux d'enfant, si émerveillés qu'il sentit son coeur fondre de tendresse. Il rit:

"On va y passer la nuit!

- Peu importe!" dit Sonia, se retenant d'ajouter que passer la nuit avec Léon était justement son désir le plus cher à cet instant.

Prunelle sourit:

"D'accord, d'accord..."

Dans son arbre, la maman moineau observait la scène avec attendrissement:

"Ces humains... Ils sont surprenants... Ils peuvent être d'un barbarisme sauvage, et de l'autre côté, ressentir l'amour... c'est surprenant.

- Mômaaaaaaaan! s'impatienta le petit.

- Oui, oui, oui! Casse-pieds! Par les ailes de mon grand-père, je ne peux donc pas respirer cinq minutes?!

- Ca c'est quoi môman?! Ces trois points là...

- Ah, ça, ça fait partie de la constellation de...

- ...Cassiopée!" l'interrompit la voix fière de Prunelle, en contrebas, qui, comme la mère moineau répondait aux questions impatientes de son petit, faisait face à celles de Sonia.

La maman oiseau ayant toujours été un peu commère sur les bords, elle ne put s'empêcher de tendre de nouveau le cou vers ces deux amoureux qui s'ignoraient.

"Ahh, Cassiopée... C'est la mère d'Andromède, c'est ça? Qui a défié Thétis?, demanda Sonia.

- Absolument, vous voyez, je n'ai rien à vous apprendre, vous savez déjà tout..., répondit Prunelle en souriant.

- J'ai su, un jour... Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de toutes ces histoires, ça remonte à si longtemps... Racontez-moi encore, Léon! J'aime la façon dont vous racontez les histoires."

Bien que rougissant légèrement à cette dernière phrase, Sonia se sentait transfigurée. Après cette soirée, elle avait l'impression de connaître Léon depuis longtemps, et sa timidité s'était évanouie. Elle se sentait bien avec Prunelle.

Quant à ce dernier, il rougit également à ces mots:

"Hem...Eh bien... Si vous insistez... Allez, révisions des cours de licence à la Sorbonne!"

Sonia eut un rire sonore, clair comme de l'eau de roche, et Prunelle lui raconta de nouveau l'histoire de Cassiopée et d'Andromède:

"...et d'ailleurs, là, vous pouvez voir Persée, conclut-il à la fin de son histoire, en pointant les étoiles.

- Ah, Persée..." répéta la jeune femme en souriant, levant les yeux vers la voie lactée.

Tandis qu'elle contemplait les étoiles avec ses yeux émerveillés, Prunelle la regarda avec tendresse. Ses yeux caressèrent son visage fin à la peau mate, s'attardant sur ses pommettes hautes, ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses, ses grands yeux en amande, ils glissèrent sur la longue chevelure noire et bouclée, la nuque sensuelle, la clavicule délicate... Tout, absolument tout lui plaisait chez cette femme.

"Sonia, je suis fou de vous. se dit Léon, se demandant s'il oserait le dire à voix haute.

- Continuez, Léon, c'est passionnant! dit Sonia d'un ton enthousiaste, gonflant le coeur de Prunelle de fierté.

- Eh bien là, vous avez Hercule.

- Je ne vois pas..."

Prunelle, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, se plaça derrière Sonia, et lui prit la main, la levant vers le ciel.

"Je vais vous montrer... Là vous voyez? On a la tête...le torse...les bras...", énuméra t il, en faisant naviguer la main de Sonia dans le ciel d'encre, au rythme de ses paroles:

"Ah et là regardez... Vous avez la belle Chevelure de Bérénice...

Bien qu'il continuât à montrer les étoiles en rappelant à Sonia leur histoire dans la mythologie grecque, celles ci étaient devenues un prétexte. Tandis qu'il parlait, Léon humait le parfum des boucles de Sonia, savourait le contact de sa douce main dans la sienne. De la même manière, Sonia ne regardait pas ce que Léon lui montrait: elle finit par fermer les yeux, et se concentra sur la voix grave de Prunelle qui lui racontait de lointaines légendes de guerre et d'amour, sur ses mains qui la guidaient à travers le ciel, et sur son odeur de musc et de tabac.

Alors, après avoir résisté toute la soirée, elle n'y tint plus.

Doucement, elle se laissa aller en arrière, et bientôt, elle se retrouva la tête contre l'épaule de Léon. Ce dernier, troublé, s'arrêta un instant, puis saisit sa chance. Lentement, il entoura la poitrine de Sonia de ses bras. Voyant qu'elle ne se dégageait pas, il resserra son étreinte, et se mit à la bercer en fermant les yeux, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux. Sonia soupira d'aise, et plaça ses mains sur les bras de Prunelle qui l'enserraient et dont elle avait rêvé tant de nuits, savourant la sensation du torse du journaliste, qui montait et descendait dans son dos.

"Léon..., dit-elle en caressant les grandes mains de Prunelle.

- Oui, Sonia?

- Racontez-moi encore une histoire d'amour", demanda Sonia en faisant passer ses mains dans les poils soyeux des bras de Prunelle.

Léon réfléchit, puis il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout.

"Vous connaissez l'histoire de la princesse et de l'esclave?

- Non...racontez-moi."

Prunelle sourit, et déposa un baiser silencieux dans ses cheveux noirs:

"Il y a très longtemps, dans un pays d'Orient, vivait une princesse dans un palais de turquoise. Sa beauté était si grande que le Soleil et la Lune eux-mêmes, pourtant souverains absolus des cieux, se prosternaient devant elle.

- Comment était-elle? demanda Sonia, se laissant bercer par Léon.

- Eh bien..."

Prunelle hésita. Oserait-il?

"Eh bien elle avait de longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, dont les boucles semblaient avoir été tracées à l'aide de la plume la plus délicate. Elle avait de grands yeux en amande, d'un brun chaud et profond, et son sourire éclatant faisait pâlir tous les hommes du royaume."

Il fit une pause, puis reprit:

"C'était une princesse, mais aussi une femme de grand coeur. Elle était douce et simple, timide et humble, mais d'une intelligence redoutable, et maints prétendants un peu trop ambitieux furent éconduits d'un mot, d'une phrase délicate mais assassine."

Nouveau baiser furtif dans sa crinière brune, avant de continuer:

"Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est qu'à la cour, un homme en particulier l'aimait plus que sa vie même, d'un amour sincère et indestructible.

- Qui était-ce?

- Eh bien, c'était un esclave, un serviteur qui travaillait au palais, et qui dès son arrivée avait voué un amour fou à la princesse. Il n'avait pas de très bons yeux, ajouta Prunelle pour souligner encore le rapprochement qu'il faisait entre Sonia et lui et les personnages de son histoire, mais pour une raison inconnue, la princesse était le seul élément du monde qu'il voyait avec une acuité parfaite. Et pour cela, elle était sa lumière."

Sonia soupira, et Prunelle sentit sa poitrine se soulever contre ses bras.

"Un jour que la princesse lisait seule sous un platane, l'esclave l'aperçut de loin. Il fut soudain pris d'un désir irrésistible de tout lui avouer, car il souffrait trop, et il préférait mourir par l'épée de la garde royale plutôt que de continuer à se languir de cette femme dont il rêvait chaque nuit, à être hanté par ses chants cristallins, à caresser l'espoir de pouvoir un jour la serrer dans ses bras."

Sur ces derniers mots, il resserra encore son étreinte autour de Sonia, dans un geste inconscient, qui n'échappa cependant pas à la jeune femme.

"Alors il s'avança, et se planta juste devant la princesse, et celle-ci leva ses yeux magnifiques vers lui, lui coupant le souffle. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il désirait, et il ne put répondre. Alors elle se releva, l'air inquiet, et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Et alors..."

Il se tut.

"Et alors?" demanda Sonia, d'une voix calme.

Lentement, Prunelle desserra ses bras et tourna la jeune femme vers lui, plantant son regard dans le sien:

"Alors... Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Tout doucement..."

Sonia ne bougea pas, fixant Prunelle de ses grands yeux. Ce dernier déglutit.

"La princesse ne bougea pas, et le regarda avancer."

Prunelle entoura lentement les épaules de Sonia de ses bras.

"Il la prit lentement dans ses bras, et l'attira à lui.", continua-t-il.

Ils se regardèrent, leurs coeurs battant la chamade.

"Et là...il se pencha, doucement..."

Léon se pencha.

"Tout doucement..."

Poussé par une force invisible, il se pencha encore, encore...

Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres...

Et là, Prunelle captura enfin, timidement, les lèvres sucrées de Sonia.

Ils fermèrent tous deux les yeux, savourant ce chaste baiser, le tout premier. Puis Léon se retira, et, anxieux, fixa Sonia, guettant sa réaction:

"Savez-vous comment la princesse a réagi? dit-il

- Oh oui, je le sais", répondit Sonia.

Elle le regarda d'un air que Prunelle ne put interpréter, et l'espace d'une seconde, il crut que son coeur se brisait en mille morceaux. Mais soudain, Sonia lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa de nouveau.

Prunelle prit son visage dans ses mains, l'emprisonnant dans ce baiser qui prenait de l'ampleur alors que leurs lèvres se goûtaient de manière de plus en plus empressée, s'aimant chaque fois davantage:

"La princesse dit à l'esclave qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle..., dit-elle en faisant courir ses lèvres le long du collier de barbe noire de Prunelle, et qu'elle aussi ressentait la même chose pour lui".

Elle déboutonna la chemise de son supérieur, et, poussant un gémissement d'excitation, elle plongea enfin son visage dans l'épaisse toison de poils noirs qui recouvrait le torse de Prunelle, et qui la hantait depuis si longtemps, pendant que celui-ci l'y maintenait d'une main dans ses cheveux:

"Sonia, oh Sonia, vous me rendez fou."

- Léon, serrez-moi dans vos bras, de toutes vos forces", répondit Sonia d'un ton suppliant.

Léon ne se fit évidemment pas prier. Il repassa ses bras autour d'elle et l'emprisonna dans un étau puissant, l'écrasant contre sa poitrine, rejetant la tête en arrière. La jeune femme se laissa noyer dans cet océan de poils dont elle respira à pleins poumons l'odeur salée, masculine et musquée, puis elle émergea de sa soyeuse prison et leva les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait:

"Puis-je vous inviter à prendre un dernier verre dans mon humble palais de turquoise?

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ma princesse", répondit Léon en souriant.

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et la porta jusqu'au seuil de la maison. Là, Sonia fourragea dans ses poches, en sortit les clés, et ouvrit la porte. Puis elle remit les clés dans sa poche, et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Prunelle, qui la porta à l'intérieur, refermant la porte sur eux.

Sur son arbre, la maman poussa un soupir attendri, et son petit la regarda d'un drôle d'air, passant de la porte de la maison à elle. Puis il demanda:

"Mômann? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je rêve, mon chéri...Je me souviens...

- De quoi, môman?"

La maman oiseau resta silencieuse un moment, puis regarda son petit:

" De l'amour, mon lapin. De l'amour..."

Le petit fit une grimace de dégoût.

"Beark. C'est nul l'amour."

La maman gloussa, puis leva les yeux vers le ciel.

"Un jour...Un jour, tu comprendras..."


	3. L'ami

Ce soir là, Dupuis avait organisé à la rédaction une grande soirée en l'honneur de la lancée d'une nouvelle mini-série pour le journal. Tout le monde avait bien bu et rigolé, et même Prunelle avait laissé de côté, pour une soirée, ses éternels soucis. Et pour cause: il avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à admirer Sonia, puis ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter de tout et de rien, un peu à l'écart des autres, dans leur univers qu'ils commençaient à construire, et dans lequel chacun se sentait de plus en plus chez lui. Ils s'étaient parlés à coeur ouvert, mais pour autant, aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué l'incident de l'ascenseur, qui s'était produit deux semaines plus tôt: ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux coincés à l'intérieur, et Sonia, qui souffrait de graves crises d'angoisse dans les milieux obscurs et confinés, avait craqué devant Prunelle, qui s'était aussitôt empressé de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider à se calmer. Lorsqu'ils avaient été libérés par Spirou et Fantasio, Prunelle et Sonia avaient compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose: ils avaient franchi une nouvelle étape dans leur relation, une étape plus intime, car personne d'autre à la rédaction ne savait à propos de crises de Sonia. Léon était devenu son confident.  
Pour autant, elle esquivait toujours lorsque Léon cherchait à lui faire parler de son passé.  
"Quand avez vous quitté le Rakhistan?"  
Elle ne répondait pas, buvait une gorgée de champagne.  
" Votre famille y habite toujours?"  
Elle baissait les yeux en plaquant un sourire crispé sur son visage, et son regard se voilait de l'ombre d'un lourd passé. Elle riait alors d'une manière qu'elle voulait détachée:  
"Haha, vous êtes un grand curieux, Léon. Mais tout cela n'a pas d'importance. Et vous, où habite votre famille?"  
Léon n'insistait pas.

Alors que la soirée touchait à sa fin, Prunelle n'était pas ivre: il habitait loin, et il avait besoin de toute sa vigilance pour conduire. De plus, il s'était douté que Sonia, elle, risquait de ne pas être tout à fait en état de prendre le volant. Et effectivement, comme la jeune femme ne buvait que rarement, l'alcool lui montait vite à la tête. Arrivée à la porte d'entrée de la rédaction, elle tangua légèrement et s'appuya contre le mur. Léon s'élança vers elle et lui prit le bras:  
"Sonia, ça va?  
- Hihihi, rit-elle, oui oui !"  
Prunelle l'observa en souriant légèrement. Elle avait levé ses grands yeux sur lui, et ses joues d'ores et déjà mates s'étaient teintées d'une belle teinte rosée.  
"Qui suis-je? demanda Léon en riant.  
- Hihihi, ne...ne vous moquez pas de moi...  
- Je ne me moque pas, j'examine vos capacités de conduite", répondit Léon, bien qu'il connût déjà le résultat de l'examen.  
Sonia le regarda de nouveau, et son expression se transforma, passant de l'amusement à une sorte de tendresse admirative:  
"Vous êtes Léon P...Prunelle... Et vous êtes mon supérieur...mais surtout...mon ami."  
Léon fut touché. Mais il se reprit:  
" Bon. C'est exact, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser conduire dans cet état.  
- Oh non! Non ne vous d...dérangez pas pour moi..., s'affola Sonia, quelle idiote je fais!  
- Taratata. Je vous ramène, un point c'est tout."  
Il l'aida à se rhabiller, couvrant ses fines épaules dorées de son grand manteau gris, et caressa furtivement la cascade de boucles d'ébène que la jeune femme rejeta en arrière. Puis il la prit par le bras, et ouvrit la porte:  
"Allez, en avant!  
- Salut Léon, salut Sonia!" retentit une voix derrière eux.  
"C'était Fantasio, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer avec Spirou, et qui adressa un grand clin d'oeil chargé de sous-entendus à Prunelle. Celui-ci, de bonne humeur, lui répondit par un signe de main et sourit en secouant la tête.  
Arrivés devant la voiture de Léon, Sonia fit une chose surprenante. Elle serra le bras de Léon y plaqua son nez, comme si elle voulait y entrer:  
"Dieu, que j'ai froid...", dit-elle, tremblante.  
Prunelle n'avait qu'une envie: la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, et ne jamais la lâcher. Mais il se retint, et ouvrit sa voiture:  
"Allez-y, montez vite pour vous réchauffer".  
La jeune femme tangua encore, et Prunelle l'aida à s'installer sur le siège du passager:  
"Attention la tête...  
- Hihihihi... C'est rigolo...", rit la jeune femme, arrachant un sourire à Léon.

Le trajet se fit sans encombre, et Sonia s'assoupit. Lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison, il observa un moment la jeune femme avant de la réveiller. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle même, contre le siège, en position foetale, et serrait ses bras autour d'elle, comme une petite fille. Le besoin de l'embrasser assaillit de nouveau Léon, et il détourna le regard. Il sortit de la voiture, fit le tour, et ouvrit la portière de Sonia. Là, il s'agenouilla et secoua doucement son épaule:  
"Sonia...Sonia...? Réveillez-vous..."  
La jeune femme émit un petit gémissement, puis tourna la tête vers lui:  
"On est déjà arrivés?  
- Oui, déjà", répondit Léon, dissimulant les regrets qu'il mettait sur ce dernier mot.  
La jeune femme s'étira comme un félin, puis elle regarda Léon et lui sourit de toutes ses dents:  
"Vous m'aiderez bien à descendre du carrosse, mon ch...chevalier?" Dit elle en tendant la main.  
Léon lui rendit son sourire:  
"Non... "  
La jeune femme eut un air d'incompréhension. Prunelle, pris d'une impulsion soudaine, sourit et déclara:  
"Je vais faire mieux que ça, ma princesse".  
Il se pencha à l'intérieur de la voiture, détacha la ceinture de la jeune femme, puis il passa les bras de cette dernière autour de son cou, et la souleva. Sonia gloussa dans son épaule, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou. Prunelle ne s'en fut pas tout de suite vers la maison, et savoura l'instant : il la serra avec force en fermant les yeux. Il se balança doucement de droite à gauche, pendant un certain temps, tâchant de graver dans sa mémoire le parfum de sa crinière de sirène, le son de sa respiration délicate, la sensation de son souffle dans son cou, et de ses mains agrippant le dos de sa chemise. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers le portillon du jardin, emportant la jeune femme qui somnolait de nouveau.  
Arrivé dans la chambre de la jeune femme, celle ci s'était quasiment endormie contre son épaule. Léon n'eut pas besoin d'allumer la lumière: sur la table de nuit, une petite veilleuse projetait une faible lumière bleutée, pour prévenir les crises d'angoisse de Sonia, devina-t-il.  
Il tira les couvertures d'une main, l'allongea délicatement dans le lit, puis il entreprit de lui retirer ses chaussures et ses bijoux. Il prit un soin particulier pour retirer son collier de turquoise, caressant furtivement sa clavicule, et sa main enserra avec délice le fin poignet de Sonia lorsqu'il lui retira son bracelet. Il posa tout soigneusement à coté du lit, puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Il s'assit un moment près d'elle et la contempla encore.  
Il ne se souvenait pas avoir aimé une femme à ce point. Ou du moins, pas de cette manière. La plupart des femmes qu'il avait fréquentées avaient profité de son caractère doux et anxieux, et l'avaient enfermé dans une sorte de vénération malsaine, esclave. Elles l'avaient constamment obligé à faire ses preuves et il en était souvent sorti assez meurtri.  
Sonia était différente. Elle était fière, certes, mais douce et fragile, et sa bonté, sa grandeur d'âme donnaient envie à Léon de passer sa vie à la protéger, à la serrer contre lui, à lui jurer de ne jamais la quitter, comme dans l'ascenseur. Sa jeunesse l'attendrissait au plus haut point, sa sensualité le rendait fou de désir, et sa personnalité, son intelligence et sa créativité forçaient son admiration et son respect. Il en était absolument fou, et pour tout cela, il savait que c'était un amour beaucoup plus profond que ce tout qu'il avait vécu auparavant.  
La jeune femme gémit soudain dans son sommeil, et Léon, instinctivement, posa une main sur son front, et la caressa doucement:  
"Chhhh... Tout va bien... Je suis là, ma puce... "chuchota t il.  
Sonia s'apaisa au contact de sa main et Prunelle sourit. Elle était si belle... et elle semblait si vulnérable, comme un chaton endormi. Son coeur se remplit de tendresse à cette pensée.  
Puis il regarda l'horloge : trois heures et demie!  
A regret, il se leva, la regarda encore un moment, et tourna les talons tristement. Il aurait vendu son âme au diable seulement pour s'allonger auprès d'elle, seulement pour la serrer contre lui.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte lorsque, comme en réponse à ses pensées, Sonia s'écria faiblement:  
"Léon! Léon..."  
Prunelle se précipita:  
"Oui, ma princesse, je suis là."  
Sonia tâtonna dans la pénombre et finit par attraper sa main, qu'elle agrippa:  
"Ne me laissez pas... Restez avec moi, Léon, s'il vous plaît..." dit elle, dans un demi sommeil.  
Prunelle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il resta interdit, et Sonia se retourna dans le lit, entraînant le bras du journaliste avec elle.

Ce dernier resta un moment sans savoir quoi faire.

Puis la position commença à devenir très inconfortable.

Je le fais ou pas?

Non...Quand même...

Oh et puis après tout...

Alors, croyant à peine à ce qu'il faisait, il retira ses lunettes qu'il posa à côté des bijoux de Sonia sur la table de nuit. Il voulut enlever sa montre, mais elle était attachée au poignet que Sonia agrippait et serrait contre elle. Il sourit, attendri par la force avec laquelle elle emprisonnait sa main. Puis il se tortilla sur lui même pour enlever ses chaussures, opération pour le moins compliquée dans cette position. Il finit toutefois par y parvenir au prix de quelques acrobaties, puis il prit une grande inspiration, et se glissa dans les couvertures, comme dans ses rêves les plus fous.  
Il passa son autre bras autour de sa taille, et la serra doucement contre lui. Mais soudain, Sonia se retourna dans ses bras et se blottit tout contre son torse, en poussant un grand soupir de satisfaction. Prunelle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, qui s'agrandirent encore lorsque Sonia déboutonna sa chemise pour nicher son visage dans sa toison sombre hérissée de désir, en poussant un soupir encore plus long. Léon sentit son coeur exploser de tendresse et d'amour, et il referma doucement ses bras autour d'elle, comme par peur de la voir disparaître comme par enchantement.

Mais la jeune femme était toujours là.

Et elle respirait.

Incroyable.

Soudain, Léon la sentit se crisper, et elle se mit à balbutier des bribes de mots :  
"Non... Couper la corde...Ma faute...Ils arrivent..."  
Sa voix avait pris un ton effrayé, et Prunelle comprit qu'elle rêvait, et que ce rêve avait un lien avec ce passé dont elle ne parlait jamais, mais qui, Prunelle l'avait compris, était marqué d'un évènement particulièrement traumatisant.  
Touché, il resserra son étreinte et plongea une main dans sa crinière sombre, plaquant davantage son visage contre sa poitrine.  
"Chuuuuuuuut, murmura t il, je suis là, ma princesse, je suis là...Vous êtes en sécurité..."  
La jeune femme se calma au son de sa voix, et elle respira profondément son odeur, nichant son visage entre ses pectoraux. Prunelle, comme s'il était né pour ce moment, continua à caresser ses cheveux, et poussa le vice jusqu'à embrasser sa tempe...puis sa joue...puis son front... enveloppant la jeune femme dans un véritable cocon d'amour et de tendresse.  
"Dormez, ma chérie...mon amour... dit il en lui donnant enfin ces surnoms qui le taraudaient depuis des mois, je vous tiens...je veille sur vous...Pour toujours...".

Et tout doucement, tout en la serrant avec force et tendresse, les mouvements de sa main dans ses cheveux se firent plus espacés, et Léon finit par s'endormir, soupirant d'aise.


End file.
